Artemis Ralan II
King Artemis Ralan II is the Lord of House Ralan, and the current King of Ralanos. He is the nineteenth king of the Ralan dynasty. He took rule from his late father, Aldoris, at the age of twenty-six, and has since proved worthy of his title as King. He has four children with his wife, the Queen Elizabeth Lifeson. Appearance and Character Artemis is tall and muscular, with short brown hair and a well-kept goatee. He is usually donned in a dark red or an orange robed garb, and scarcely wears his crown outside of council meetings and addresses. He studied at the Baron School in his mid-teens, learning quickly and proficiently in a variety of subjects. He was among the top in his class, and was fluent in Ralanic by his twenties, a skill most kings are suggested to learn. He is a master alchemist and studied the Fauna and Flora Index extensively during his years at the school as well as after. Considered an accomplished script, he writes almost all of his speeches, lectures, and formal laws. Well respected by the population, he has put forth a number of highly successful regimes and laws, along with his wife, Elizabeth, who studied law and leadership in her hometown of Lifeson Manor. He currently maintains a peaceful, business-oriented regime, however he has taken a step back in his relations with the Gyleans, for reasons unknown. History Born and raised in Ragesun Keep, he was a well-behaved and respectful child. He held friendships with many children, playing Skiddam at an early age to socialize. However, an early injury caused his father to prohibit the king-to-be from playing; some say this is why he holds resentment to the growing popularity of the sport. He studied at the Baron School in his teens, where he excelled at a rapid pace. He became fluent in Ralanic, mastered alchemy, and toured a great amount around the Outskirts and the northern Highlands, studying the fauna and flora of the areas. He even considered writing a book on organisms, but it never came to fruition. He spent a few years in his late teens with a noblewoman named Rebecca Solomon, but a falling out between House Ralan and House Solomon led to the collapse of the relationship. Instead, he met his now wife, Elizabeth, while providing a lecture at the Lifeson Manor School of Northern Diplomacy. At the age of twenty-two, he married Elizabeth, and had his first child, the Prince Alexander, two years later. He became King at twenty six, after his father Aldoris died from illness. He had three more children with the Queen over the next decade, the last two being twins. At the start of Brewing of a Different Storm, he and the Queen had previously been experiencing slight turmoil in their relationship, especially after the events of a meeting with House Arbin two years prior, following the death of the late Vassal, Curtis Arbin. In the Books Brewing of a Different Storm King Artemis holds a royal council to discuss the arrival of House Arbin, and his plan to separate the ruling of the three princesses, so the city can again have a male presence. Just before breaking the news to Sayvin Elouese, Artemis and the rest of House Ralan are formally invited to join House Arbin in a celebration for Soetin’s fifteenth birthday. He continues to try and rebuild his relationship with Elizabeth, which prior to the story was falling apart. During his stay in Kaladan, Artemis reminisces with Sayvin Elouese on a previous sexual encounter between the two. He also interrupts a romantic encounter between his son, Petyr, and Soetin Arbin. He encourages the relationship, to Elizabeth's dislike.Category:Biographical Information